That Day
by My Name Is Your Name
Summary: layla gets hurt by the trix. will she live or die?
1. the trix

Hey guys! First ff so BE NICE! This is about...ummmmm im just gonna right from the top of my head! (oneshot)!

Layla and Nabu were taking a nice walk in the park working out their wedding details,such as what flowers to use when all of a sudden Layla heard someone told nabu and they started running toward the sound theyb found...du-du-duuunnnnn...THE TRIX! "What the poop are you doing here" Layla exclaimed! Icy answered "Oh you didn't want to see me?"Icy asked. Oh I'm sooo sad!" Icy added,her voice dripping with sarcasm. Layla then transformed into Believix. They have a fight blah blah blah... layla gets seriously hurt and nabu takes her to the nearest hospital very quickly. When there layla gets rushed to icu (intensive care unit). She has to have surgery right away and nabu called the gang and explained about the attack. They arrived at the hospital in 3 minutes flat. The surgery lasted at least 10 hours. As soon as the docter stepped out from the operating room the gang surrounded him. Nabu was the quickest to open his mouth._ He said "is she going to be okay?" the doctor said "at this point we really don't know...". Nabu took the doctor by the collar and nearly knocked him out yelling all the time "what do you mean you don't know!" . Riven, Sky_ and Brandon both had pry him off the doctor. When Nabu went to go see Layla he took her hand. After a few minter he kissed her and to his surprise she kissed him back. He then ran to the doctor and said Layla woke up and to get in there and do his doctor stuff.

The next day Layla talked to Nabu and said "I want to get married". He said "i know we are getting married remeber?" she said "i mean i want to get married RIGHT NOW"

they invited their friends and had the wedding. Two years later Layla,Nabu and their twins Ophir and Aqua were taking a stroll through the park when the trix suddenly appeared in front of them. Layla said "Not Again!"

Well i hate the story but it's my first so yea...i hpe YOU enjoyed thought so yeaaaaa.


	2. the battle

Chapter two

Layla and Nabu told the twins to go and hide while they fight the Trix. Aqua and Ophir were stubborn like their mom so they said no and they stood their ground. While that was happening Layla and Icy were having a 1-on-1 fight. When Layla wasn't looking Icy hit her with her ice crystals and Layla passed out. (BACK TO NABU AND THE TWINS)They begged him until he got so fed up and frustrated he finally said ok. They kids were so excited that they didn't see the twister stormy threw their way and they became unconscious. Nabu got so fed and and mad at the Trix for hurting his wife and children that he threw the strongest attack he ever had. He ended up knocking out Darcy and Stormy,but Icy only wobbled a bit and started mocking him saying "Is that the best you've got?". He answered "No Icy i saved the best for last!". Icy was so distracted trying to finish Nabu off that that she didn't see Layla regain consciousness. As Icy got ready to throw an attack at Nabu,Nabu said,"Oh, and Icy when i said i saved the best for last i wasn't talking about ME hitting you...". He smirked. Icy turned around just in time to get hit full blast in in the stomach by Layla and Layla said, "That's for knocking out my children." Layla hit Icy again, this time in the back and said "THAT'S for knocking me out. And then Layla just hit her 20 times full blast in her face and stomach,"And that is for the whole Winx Club and my hubby,Nabu." Icy FINALLY passed out and Nabu called Light Rock to take the witches away. When that was taken care of Layla healed the children. Nabu just then thought of called the Winx,but decided against it.

(at light rock with the witches)

"That dumb pixie! She is going to PAY!" Icy screamed.  
"You got that right Icy! Because i mean restrict our powers?I HATE this place! She is going to be DEAD once we get out of here and get our payback!" Darcy said.  
"TO MUCH NICENESS! I'M GOING TO DIE IN HERE!" Stormy whined.  
"Oh,shut your trap already,Stormy! I've got a plan that might just get us out of here..."Icy said smiling evilly.

OOOOOOOHHHHH CLIFFHANGER! LET'S SEE IF THEY CAN BREAK OUT OF THAT PRISON!


End file.
